


Nocturnal Visit

by filhadoboto



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, F/M, Finn is Rey’s cat and is super protective, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren is a vampire, Rey - Freeform, Rey is Kylo’s prey, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Week, Star Wars AU, Vampire AU, Vampire Sex, reylo alternate universe, reylo au, reyloweek2018, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filhadoboto/pseuds/filhadoboto
Summary: Rey receives an unexpected visit during the night and her life changes forever.





	Nocturnal Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for "Reylove week 2018"  
> Reylove Week Friday the 6th - Prompt: Alternate Universe
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> English is not my native language, sorry for grammar errors. In google translate I trust!

I opened my eyes to the dimness of the room and looked for the clock. It was exactly two-forty-five in the morning. By my accounts, I had slept for over an hour.

In the last few months I had gotten into the habit of sleeping only after midnight. I had lost track of how much time had passed since I'd been able to sleep a whole night without waking at least once. And almost every night I was awakened by nightmares.

At first my nightmares had the central theme of the accident that had killed my parents when I was a child. And although I was safe in our house when this happened, I had seen the pictures in the newspapers and was quite impressed with how twisted the cars were. For years I hadn’t even dreamed about my parents, but in the last year, nightmares had become commonplace. In some, I was in the backseat of the car, listening intently to the conversation between the two. In others, I watched the accident from above. Regardless of my position, I always watched my parents die.

But a few months ago, things started to change. A new element became part of my nightmares. At first it seemed to be just another detail in my nightmares, but then I started to have different dreams. Now I dreamed of elements of the city in which I lived. And there was always the same man. He had a long face, full lips and expressive eyes that seemed to see through my soul. He was handsome and charming. Mysterious and imposing. He was the kind of man who would take any woman's breath.

At first he had supported me and held me in his arms as I watched my parents die night after night, whispering in my ear always the same phrase _'You'll be fine, sweetheart. I'm here with you'_. Over time, the nightmares with my parents stopped and he became the only constant in my dreams. Sometimes he walked beside me, in silence. At others, he would take me in his arms and I would feel drown in his brown eyes. In some dreams he would just watch me from afar as I walked through a crowd. In others, he stripped my body, his lips kissing every inch of my skin and taking me with the calmness of who seemed to have all the time in the world.

He lived in my dreams, but on some nights walking through the city with my friends, I had the impression that he was _real_ and that at any moment I would come face to face with those brown eyes so full of emotions.

But tonight I wasn’t awakened by a dream. I was awakened by a noise and, still half asleep, I had the impression that it was something like the sound of beating wings. I heard another noise and I realized that it was the sound of footsteps. I surveyed the room that was lit only by the pale light of the rising moon.

My body froze. Someone was leaning against the wall opposite my bed, near the door. From the silhouette I was able to conclude that he was a man and seemed to be over one-eighty, his shoulders were broad and strong and his hands were behind his body, as if he were hiding something, a weapon perhaps.

_A thief!_ It was the first thought that struck me.

Whoever he was, he didn’t say a word. He just stood there and stared in my direction.

I looked at the windows and saw that they were still locked. Everything seemed to be the way I left it when I fell asleep, except for the figure near the door. I had no idea how he'd come into my room without the security alarm being activated.

Fear filled me, took hold of every muscle in my body. I felt his gaze as something solid roaming over my skin. Then he took a step toward me and was illuminated by the light of the moon that came in through the window. I stared at him with wide eyes. He was simply the man who had been appearing in my dreams every night! All dressed in black, he seemed out of my dreams.

I sat down and pulled the blankets over my body, in a pathetic and useless search for protection. I felt my heart beating desperately.

He took a deep breath, as if sniffing the air. "I can smell your fear, taste it on my tongue. Hmm ... It's so sweet, so ... delicious ... " he said in a melodic, sensual voice that made me feel butterflies in my stomach.

I swallowed painfully, fear choking me more and more. My pulse was racing and my ears were ringing. " _Who_ are you?"

He was silent for a long time, as if deciding to say or not who he was. "My name is Kylo Ren."

"How did you get into my house?"

"You invited me in."

"I didn’t ... What ... what do you want from me?" I said in a voice strangled and trembling with fear.

"What do I want?" He said in a teasing voice that slid down my skin, shivering. "Now my dear, I want your blood, your essence, your strength. I want everything."

His response made the adrenaline run free throughout my body.

He took another step and I could see his smile. Soon I realized the long, pointed fangs that appeared between his fleshy lips, well drawn and pink. His brown eyes gleamed and his skin was as pale as the light that bathed the room.

"A _vampire_? You are a _monster_! "I said, my voice betraying the panic that overwhelmed me.

"Yes, I am," he replied with a smile that was both radiant and scary.

He looked at me with eager, hungry eyes. My pulse slowed and the fear began to thin. A deep and comforting calm took over my being and I felt relax.

"I've been watching you for some time, Rey. Peering through the shadows and the darkness. Knowing your habits, your friends, your life. Waiting for the right moment to feed me, to take you for me."

"I know you," I said in a whisper. "I've been dreaming about you for months. It's like I'm waiting to meet you by my side every night, like you're someone I've _lost_ and I was not sure it'd be _back_."

My voice surprised me. My words startled me. For months I had wondered if he was real. They say that all the people who appear in our dreams are real and that we have seen them at some point, since our brains cannot create unfamiliar faces. So if this was true, I must have met him sometime in my life. But how could I not remember someone so fascinating, so charming? My dreams with him were so vivid that sometimes I woke up to the feel of his body next to mine, of his lips on mine, of his hands on my skin and with his scent mixed with mine.

"I never imagined that I would be so fascinated, so attracted to a _human_." He walked towards me, still smiling, his fangs showing, his eyes shining. "But you're special Rey. You're everything I didn’t know I was looking for until the day I found it." He looked so scary ... but neither the sight of his fangs and the starving, murderous look in his eyes diminished his beauty.

_Where was the panic that locked my muscles a few minutes ago?_

When he reached the bed he stopped and, with his eyes still locked in my eyes, he reached out to me in a silent call. I was no longer afraid, I had only one intense need, one overwhelming desire to be in his arms, to feel the touch of his hands on my body. Without a moment's hesitation, I went to him.

Moth. I looked like a moth drawn by a lamp. Even though I knew that if I touched him I would find death, I couldn’t stop my body from going to him.

His cold hand touched mine and a tremor shook me as he pulled me against his broad, massive chest and my body touched his. I closed my eyes and felt the sweet scent of his skin. He kissed my cheek and then kissed my lips as intensely as in my dreams. His hands caressed my hair and took a stir that covered the delicate skin of my neck. He kissed his way there, leaving a trail of heat on my skin.

Something in my mind, some ancient instinct, primitive, told me that I should run, walk away, get rid of his arms, but that thought soon faded.

I felt his lips roaming my neck and his cold breath on my skin. I felt his fangs on my skin and there was no fear. An intense and rapid pain when his fangs entered my flesh made me gasp. He sucked my blood slowly and tasted it as if it were the rarest and most delicious wine.

An unknown pleasure invaded my body and my mind. The desire to remain there forever in his arms was intense and seemed to consume me like a fire consumes a forest. Time seemed to have ceased to exist as he held me tightly in his arms, my body glued to his. I felt his heart beat and accelerate and I realized that the rhythm of mine was diminishing with every sip of blood he took from my body.

The pressure of his lips on my sore skin began to subside and a moan of protest escaped down my throat. I didn’t want him to stop! I didn’t want his mouth to move away from my skin. I wanted to be forever in your arms.

"Don’t stop," I whispered. "I'm yours. I want to be with you forever."

He stroked my face. I opened my eyes to the moonlit room and everything seemed more intense for a few moments. I could see the blackness of his long hair, the pallor of his skin. The air seemed alive around us, as if there were thousands of multicolored fireflies flying across the room. In the distance, I heard Finn's desperate meow and the sound of his claws spreading the door, asking to enter the room.

My vision began to blur and I was dizzy. He stopped taking my blood and whispered in my ear as I plunged into a deep darkness, the pace of my heart slowing down, his growing stronger ...

"Rey ... You're so beautiful, so brave ... I'd love to have you with me ... it's a shame we're forbidden to ..."

I couldn’t hear his next words.

***

I dreamed.

I dreamed that I was flying through the night sky, flying over the city. Below I could see it as a sea of bright lights, a sea of lights surrounded by an immense sea of darkness.

On the horizon, the crescent moon tried to impose itself on all that blackness. I flew toward her, drawn to her as if she were a magnet and me a piece of metal, feeling the cold night wind on my face, shaking my hair. It felt delicious. I felt free, powerful, unattainable.

But when that luminous chaos of the city was left behind and there was only the sea of darkness around me, I began to fall. Fear gripped me as I realized I would crash into the dark, hard ground.

I fell toward the ground faster than it could make sense. I hit a small deep lake. Its waters were pleasantly warm, I realized, as I swam to the nearest shore.

I left the lake and the moon bathed my body. My white nightgown was now red. I realized with horror that I was covered in blood. The metallic smell dominated the air and made me sick.

A noise similar to that of waves in the sea made me look back at the lake. There was something moving in its warm and dark ‘waters’. My heart pounded and before I could even think of running away, my body was dragged back to the lake by some invisible force. I screamed as loud as I could while cold, strong hands gripped my wrists and ankles and pulled me deeper and deeper into the mysterious lake. My mouth filled with hot blood and I felt myself drown ...

***

I woke up.

The first thing I noticed was that my heart was pounding madly, and the sound of blood running through my veins was almost deafening. The second was that I wasn’t in my bed, let alone in my room.

I seemed to be inside a padded box, and a very strong smell of wet earth and roses filled the air. I groped around my body and my hands found the source of the smell of roses. In the gloom that surrounded me I could see that there were several roses around my body.

_Wait a little ... Padded box plus smell of wet earth plus the smell of roses ... this is equal to ..._ With horror I realized that I was inside a coffin.

_I was buried alive!_

Panic overwhelmed me and I began to struggle and shout for help. Some part of my brain told me to stop and stay calm. If I continued to scream, I would only consume my limited oxygen supply more quickly.

I tried to think of how to get out of there. Of one thing I was sure: I wouldn’t give up! No way! I was young and still had many dreams to perform, places to visit, people to meet and a cat waiting for me at home.

I closed my eyes. They were useless even in that gloom ...

_Gloom?_

_Calm down!_

_If I'm really where I think I am, then I shouldn’t be seeing things so clearly, should I? Should I be able to see something?_

_And why was I getting to hear the worms moving on the earth?_

_Krif! What's happening to me?_

_Damn it! Now that I was paying attention, even the crickets above the earth I was getting to hear!_

I felt the panic rising inside me. The unmistakable sound of footsteps on the grass above made me stand still for a moment. I took a deep breath, filled my lungs with air, and screamed for help. I waited for the steps above me to stir. I waited for the person above me to yell in response or to go out for help, but I had only silence for answer.

The sound of footsteps ceased. I stopped to listen and couldn’t see anything indicating that there was someone there. Of course, who would stay in a graveyard when they heard a voice coming from a tomb calling for help? I would surely run away from this place and not come back. Or, perhaps, I couldn’t be heard and I was doomed to die there, only _definitely_ this time.

I felt the tears gather in my eyes. I was alone and couldn’t get help getting out of that damn pit. I was going to die slowly, alone and suffocated. How could I get out from under tons of soil without help? How? How?

I was beginning to feel suffocated when I realized something very simple and much more obvious. Coffins aren’t made of hard wood. After all, why use wood of good quality in something that only serves to carry a body that will be underground and will decompose? I could break the lid and dig my way to the surface. It was better to hurt myself in the attempt or to suffocate me with the soil than to try anything. And even if I died suffocated by the soil in the attempt, it was better than giving up.

I closed my eyes again. I focused my thoughts on the task I was to accomplish. I felt the lid of my coffin, found the point where the angle was more comfortable, and gave the first punch. I waited for the pain to take hold of my arm and fingers, but, incredibly, I felt nothing. I continued the work and in the third punch, the coffin began to be flooded by the soft soil. I tried to widen the hole enough for me to leave.

The cold soil falling on my body almost made me suffocate. I struggled to push the soil into the coffin and pull myself out of the pit. I was practically swimming in that fluffy soil, struggling to get to the surface and breathe again. It was as if I was struggling to be born.

I stretched my right arm as far as I could and the tips of my fingers hit the surface. My fear of not being able to get out of that grave is gone. I stretched the other arm across the ground, pulled myself out with all my might, and finally I could breathe in the cool, wet air of the night.

I was reborn.

Exhausted, I lay on the floor, breathing in as much air as my lungs could hold. The first thing I was going to do after getting help was to find out what an imbecile had declared me dead and caused all this confusion. I was going to stuff him into a coffin, bury him alive and watch him trying to escape!

Something moved beside me and turned my thoughts away from revenge. I could see from my peripheral vision that there was someone leaning against a tree near my grave and it seemed to have been there all along. Maybe it was his footsteps I heard while I was in the coffin.

The light of the full moon trickled through the leaves and highlighted his silhouette. I opened my mouth for help, but my instinct made me stand up and take a stand, with my arms folded across my chest. I knew that silhouette! There was no way I was wrong. That same silhouette had been in my _dreams_ , in my _room_ ...

“Am I dreaming?” I asked myself.

He walked towards me and I could see his face. It was the same man I dreamed of almost every night. I froze when I saw him. His gaze seemed to hold me and pull me to meet him. I had to work hard to resist the urge to run into his arms.

He stopped about five paces away and smiled. His smile dazzled me and when I realized, I had walked towards him and only one step separated us. At that distance, his brown eyes looked like black holes ready to suck me to their unknown depths. His pale, cold hand was against my face and I realized how much I longed for his touch. I closed my eyes and delighted with the feel of his touch on my skin.

"Welcome back, Rey. I was afraid you couldn’t go back." He said. I looked at him, confused and amazed. _What was he saying? Had I been dreaming?_ "I got carried away and almost drained the whole life of your body. When I gave you my blood and your heart stopped, I thought it was too late and I had lost you forever."

He brought his lips slowly closer, kissed me, and then the memories hit me. I remembered being in his arms, the pain I felt when he bit me and felt life leaving my body. I remembered the dream where I was flying over the city, falling into a lake of blood and something dragging me into its depths. I remembered whispered words in the darkness. _Vampire. Monster._

"So it wasn’t a dream," I say. "Everything that happened was real?"

"Yes, everything was real. In a way or another."

"I don’t understand ... what ... what happened to me? _What did you do to me?_ "

I stopped talking. I was losing control and could burst into tears at any moment. I just wanted to go back to my apartment and take a shower. I just wanted to go back to my life and forget what had happened.

"I turned you. That night, you were reborn into your new life. Now you're just like me."

_Like him?_ Yes. Same as him. I would be young forever. I would never get sick. I would live forever. The only problem is that I would have to kill other people to have it all.  
"You made me a monster!"

"I gave you a gift."

I started shaking my head, denying it.

"I did what you asked me to do." he said.

"I didn’t ask for it! I don’t want to be a killer! I don’t want to leave my life!" The tears began to fall. He held me against his massive chest and let me cry.

"You don’t have to kill anyone to feed yourself, Rey. In time you'll learn how to hunt without hurting your prey." he said.

Crying for the loss of my human life didn’t take as long as I thought it would take. There, in the arms of my creator, I cried for all he had taken from me and all that he had given me.

"Come on, I'll take you to my house. There you will be safe."

"What did you do to Finn?" I asked him, my voice raspy with tears.

" _Who?_ "

"My cat."

"I did nothing."

"Great. I need to go home and get him."

"I don’t know if that's a good idea, Rey."

"Why not?"

"You're no longer the human he knew, sweetheart. Though your appearance is the same, your scent has changed. Now you're a predator, a killing machine. And that's what he'll see when he finds you. "

I looked at him, completely confused and desperate. Wasn’t it enough to be dead? Would I, too, be forced to leave my family behind?

"It's normal to be confused, Rey. Come with me. I'll explain everything that happened."

He took my hand gently and led me to one of the benches beside the graves. He sat me down and sat down beside me.

"There is something you need to know first. We are forbidden from turning any human. We are allowed to be among humans and to hunt them. We are even allowed to live with them, as long as no attention is called upon about our existence. But we are expressly forbidden to make more vampires. Every hunt that is slaughtered must have its body destroyed. I have made a grave mistake by transforming you and I can pay with my life and yours."

I looked at him in panic. "I don’t want to die. Not definitively. I'm not ready to leave this world."

His lips touch my temple and kiss his way to my mouth. I kiss back with intensity, unable to resist him.

"You're mine now. I am your creator and you are my creature. You belong to me in ways you would never have been able to imagine. And I promise nothing in this world will harm you as long as I exist. "

***

Convincing Kylo that taking me back to my apartment to see Finn was a good idea was not as difficult as I thought.

As he wrapped his arms around my body, a tingling sensation took over my being.

"Close your eyes," he said.

I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again, we were both in the living room of my apartment.

"How did we get here?" I asked.

"I teleported both of us here." he said. "How did you figure we'd get here? You didn’t think we'd both turn into bats and fly around, wouldn’t you?"

"Maybe I have imagined something like this." He smiled and kissed me.

"At another time I'll tell you what _we're_ capable of or not."

The moonlight bathed part of the living room, but even without this source of light, I could see things in the small room as clear as day.

Finn's small black body lay on the couch, curled up and asleep.

"Finn," I called. He woke up and looked in my direction.

But instead of coming to me as he always did when I got home, he took a position of attack, the hairs on his body bristled and bared his teeth at me.

Apparently, Kylo was right and my best friend now saw me as a threat. But I didn’t give up. Slowly I approached him, and I spoke his name with affection.

"Finn, it's me, Rey. We're friends, remember?"

I paused a step away from the couch and held out my hand for him to smell me. He hesitated before approaching and smelling the hand I offered.

Then something extraordinary happened. Finn simply jumped on me and I felt his rough tongue on my skin.

"You missed me too, didn’t you?" I held him in my arms and apologized for leaving him alone.

Kylo approached us and Finn went mad. In a second he was in my arms and the next he had jumped on Kylo and was using teeth and claws to hurt him. After some effort, I managed to separate cat and vampire.

I held Finn tight in my arms as Kylo assessed his injuries. Before I had time to offer help, in the blink of an eye, his skin had returned to normal, as if nothing had happened.  
"Why did he only attack you?" I asked.

"He probably recognized my scent, he knows I attacked you, and he wanted to protect you." Kylo seemed fascinated by Finn's loyalty to me.

"Good boy." I said to Finn and kissed his forehead. He looks at me with his intense yellow eyes. Wanting to put an end to the misunderstandings, I took a step toward Kylo and said, "This is Kylo Ren, he brought me back to you, and we're going to live with him now."

Finn simply ignored Kylo and squirmed in my arms until I placed him on the floor. He went back to the couch, sat down and looked at both of us.

"I think he wants to know why you're not coming to live with us." I told Kylo.

To my surprise, Kylo replied directly to Finn.

"Finn, I just want Rey to be safe and I can’t protect her if she stays here. Now she's my kind and humans will try to kill her."

Again, I was taken by surprise. Finn left the couch and rubbed his face on Kylo's leg. Then he walked towards me and I picked him up.

I looked at Kylo, who was smiling and I said, "I think that's a yes."

***

Kylo took us to his fortress and after making sure that Finn was safe and fed, he took me to hunt.

He said it was the creator's duty to teach all about the hunt for his creature. "Hunting is like flirting. You look at what is available around you, you seduce your prey and then feed. Usually we don’t have to kill. When we feed regularly, suck about half a liter of blood is enough to quench hunger. And it doesn’t kill the prey." He said as soon as he teleported us somewhere near the center of town. "As this is the first time you're going to feed yourself, you may not be able to control yourself and kill your prey. It is difficult to have self-control when it comes to feeding. "He gave me a guilty look before continuing. "I go first and you watch."

I nodded and hid in the shadows.

Kylo walked down the street and soon found two girls ready to offer him help. In less than five minutes he had managed to distract one of them enough to feed on the other.

I felt a pang of jealousy when I saw him so close to another woman. _He was mine. Mine!_

The two then left as if nothing had happened.

"How did you do it?" I asked looking at him delightedly as he returned to where I was hiding.

"I used mental tricks. When they wake up tomorrow they'll think it was all a dream."

"Have you used this on me before?"

"What?"

"These mental tricks. Had you fed on me _before_?"

"No. I waited patiently for you."

"Are you sure? Because I dreamed of you _every_ night."

Instead of answering, he kissed me. I could taste the girl's blood in his mouth. She tasted very good and feeling that taste made me feel hungry.

"Come, it's your turn."

I obeyed my creator and walked in the opposite direction that the girls had followed.

I walked for a few minutes and found a man who was tinkering with the engine of his car. He turned in my direction when he heard my approach. He was young, in his late thirties, and his eyes widened when he saw me.

"Hey, do you need help?" He asked as he walked towards me.

I still dressed in the same outfit I was buried with and I was all dirt dirty. I pretended I was fainting and he ran to support me. When he held me in his arms, I tried to catch him with my gaze, just as Kylo had done with me in my apartment.

"Thank you for your help." I said. As gently as my hunger allowed, I bit him and sucked his blood. Kylo was right. When you are hungry, it is not easy to stop. The only thing that matters is the blood of your prey flowing through your body.

I felt Kylo's approach. I lifted my mouth from the man's neck and licked the wound. Apparently, our saliva had a powerful healing effect, and that would help mask the attack.

Gently, I slipped out of his arms and Kylo led him back to the car. The man would sleep for a while, and when he woke he would think he had dreamed of a pale woman in a ragged, muddy dress.

***

Back at his fortress, Kylo took me to my new quarters.

Before he left me alone, he had hugged me and kissed me so intensely that I was out of breath. His hand had wandered under my ruined dress and made my body burn. But instead of finishing what he started, Kylo whispered in my ear, "We have all the time in the world, sweetheart."

With his words occupying my thoughts, I went to take a shower. The bathroom was much larger than I expected. I took off my ragged dress and let the warm water wash all the dirt from my body. I put on a comfortable nightgown and went back to the bedroom.

Kylo stood there, staring out the window, his hands on his back. He was shirtless, barefoot and only with black sleeping pants.

He turned in my direction and smiled a tempting smile. I walked toward him and kissed him, my arms wrapping around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist and pressed me against his body. I felt his erection against my belly and I shuddered. I wanted him inside me as soon as possible.

My hands tried to free him from his clothes. Bathed in the moonlight, it was as if he had just come out of my dreams. His body seemed to have been carved from marble. His muscles were set and strong, his skin was pale, and even the scars served to make him look even more handsome.

My hand wrapped around his cock and squeezed gently. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, he looked at me as if he wanted to devour me and my look should show the same.

Kylo pulled my nightgown slowly, his hands running over my body. After undressing me, he took me in his lap, carried me to bed and laid me on it gently. He held my arms above my head as his mouth moved over my body, driving me insane. The pulsation between my legs was faster and faster, demanding attention. Kylo then released my arms and began to kiss my breasts, my belly and then the skin aroused between my legs.

My hands gripped his hair as he wore lips, tongue and teeth on my skin, making me wet and excited. My walls began to tighten. I pulled his hair and made him look at me. "I want you inside me. Now."

He smiled and moved. He kissed me and I could feel my own taste in his mouth. With one hand, he guided his cock to my extremely wet entrance and rubbed it up and down teasing me.

"Please." I whispered. He laughed softly and said, "Whatever you need, sweetheart."

Slowly, very slowly, he pushed himself inside me, carefully, as if he was afraid to hurt me. My left hand rested on his face and he looked into my eyes. And so, looking into each other's eyes, he began to move, to come in and out of me slowly. My legs wrapped around his hip and together we found a rhythm. As my walls began to tighten his cock, Kylo increased his pace and took us ever closer to climax. Waves of pleasure took hold of my body and if I died right then, it would have been worth it. Kylo reached the climax seconds later and rested his head on my chest.

We were both out of breath. Kylo pulled back from me and we stood there, still in each other's arms, just enjoying the sensations we had been given.

Before dawn, we took a quick shower together and got dressed. Sunlight was deadly to us and we needed shelter. We left the room and he led me to the basement where he slept during the day. On the way to the basement, Finn joined us. He had also hunted and carried his hunt with him. We went down the stairs holding hands, and when he opened the door, Finn settled close to the door and began to devour his hunt. I said goodbye to the cat and we went inside.

Kylo and I settled into his coffin and, if vampires could dream, I hoped I could continue to dream about _him_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!
> 
> Did you like it? Didn't? Let me know. Leave a comment. Leave kudos.
> 
> Say "Hello" to me on Tumblr and Twitter: @filhadoboto


End file.
